My Little Girl
by Orton-good-kisses
Summary: At the age of 7, losing your mommy is hard. It's even harder being introduced to the daddy you never knew. Randy is about to learn what it means to be a father and how to care for a child. Britton is about to learn what it's like to have a dad.
1. Girl Scout?

Britton walked up to the big fancy door, pulling her suitcase on wheels behind her with her teddy bear clutched in one hand. This is it. She thought. She squeezed her eyes shut and knocked on the door that stood in front of her. She held her breath and waited patiently for the door to open. What was on the other side of this door would change her life.

On the other side of that big door were Randy Orton and his best bud John Cena.

John and Randy both heard the knock at the door and exchanged glances, both wondering who could possibly be at the door. John stood up from the couch.

"I'll get it." John said as he headed for the door.

"Thanks man." Randy replied, keeping his eyes on the game the pair were watching.

John pulled the big door open and looked around, not seeing anyone until he scanned down a little lower.

"Well aren't you adorable." John smiled as his eyes landed on Britton.

Britton looked at the picture she had of her father and then up at John and frowned slightly. This guy wasn't her daddy. She wanted to give up until she saw John turned his head inside the house and shouted.

"Hey Randy! There's a girl scout at your door! You got money? I think she's selling cookies!".

Britton smiled. Her daddy's name was Randy. Maybe she was at the right house after all.

Randy looked towards John with a confused look on his face. A girl scout? Really? Randy got up from the couch, Ripley trailing behind as he approached the open door where John was standing.

"Man, she's not even in a uniform! She's not a girl scout!" He shook his head and took in the appearance of the little girl standing outside his door. He had to admit she was a cute little girl. She had brown hair like his and big blue eyes that he knew would melt anyone's heart.

Britton looked up at Randy and then at her picture then back at Randy again and starred at him in awe. This was her Daddy. The excitement bubbled up inside of her and without thinking, she launched at her father and hugged his waist tight.

"Whoa!" Randy let out at the force the little girl had in hitting him and stumbled back slightly. He looked towards John who looked equally shocked. Randy hugged her back, assuming she was just a lucky fan who had found his crib. "Ok, that's enough with the hugging." Randy released his hands from the little girl and she reluctantly followed suit. "Where are your parents? Why would they let you up here alone?" Randy asked appalled.

"W…well, they aren't here." Britton stuttered. "I mean one of them is here. My Dad but he doesn't technically know I'm at your door."

Randy's eyes widened. "Come on, I'll take you back to him." Randy held out his hand towards Britton.

Britton looked at his hand and caught sight of something in Randy's home. "You have a doggie?" She shrieked, avoiding Randy's offered hand all together, abandoning her suitcase and running into Randy's apartment to play with the bulldog.

"Whoa! You can't just go running into people's houses without being invited in. Didn't your parents teach you anything?" Randy yelled at the new intruder.

Britton stopped playing with Ripley and turned her frightened eyes towards Randy. She'd never been yelled at like that before. "Sorry." She whispered and went back outside to her luggage, clutching her teddy tight.

Randy sighed at the sight as her big blue eyes turned frightened his yelling. He knew her eyes would cause problems. "Look, just let me take you back to your Dad ok?".

Britton looked up at Randy, meeting his eyes. "But I'm already with my daddy."

Randy looked up and down the street. "I don't see anyone else here."

John looked too and nodded his head just as confused as Randy was.

Britton giggled and pointed at Randy. "You're my Dad." She smiled.

Randy's eyes got wide along with John's.

"Uhm, this seems like something you need to do alone. I'm out. Call me later!".

With that, John scurried away as quickly as possible.

"Ok. Why don't you come in here and we'll talk about this." Randy said, his eyes still holding confusion as he starred at Britton.

Britton nodded and grabbed her suitcase pulling it inside with her. "You have a Super Mario machine!" Her eyes lit up as she ran towards the machine and started playing.

Randy walked over to her and hit pause. "To the couch. We're talking about this, then you can play." He said, trying not to be harsh.

Britton sighed and walked over to the couch, setting her back pack on the floor beside her feet. Ripley followed Randy over and jumped up on the couch sitting beside him.

Randy and Britton starred at each other for a few minutes. Starring at Britton was scaring Randy. He was starting to see how they indeed looked alike. She had his same eyes, hair, and smile.

"Ok. Lay it on me, what proof do you supposedly have that you're my daughter?" Randy said. He still hoped to God that this was just a fan pulling some crazy stunt.

"I have this." Britton smiled and pulled out a manila envelope. She handed it over to Randy along with the picture her mother had given her to identify her father if she chose to seek him out.

Randy took the photo and held it up, scanning over it first. Randy gasped. It was Piper. The girl that had got away from him, the girl he'd met at a club in New York when they were in town for Raw. Piper had been in the city on vacation with her family. They met and hit it off right away. They'd spent 3 months together and Randy remembered they'd slept together the night before she was leaving. Then when he'd tried to contact her, she never answered so he'd moved on and forgotten about her.

"H…how old a…are you Britton?" Randy asked hesitantly. Please don't say 7. Please don't say 7. Randy repeated in his mind until Britton spoke up.

"7." She smiled, while holding up 7 of her fingers.

Randy squeezed his eyes shut at her words. Well Fuck.


	2. Piper's Letter

"Daddy..Daddy..Daddy." Britton tried getting her dad's attention.

Randy snapped out of his trance and looked up. "Don't… just don't call me that." Randy shook his head. "What do you want?".

"Can I go play Super Mario now?" Britton asked innocently.

"Yeah. Yeah just go." Randy said, shaking his head as Britton ran off.

Randy continued to look through the manila envelope that Britton had handed to him. He flipped it over and dumped the contents out onto the table. Randy looked at the contents spread out on the table. Britton's birth certificate, a small package with photos in it, and what appeared to be a letter.

Randy picked up the birth certificate and examined it. "Britton Grace Tyler-Orton. Date of Birth May 12, 2005." It stated. Randy chuckled. Britton shared her birthday with his sister. He was also surprised that Piper had given Britton his last name. He placed the birth certificate back on the table and moved on to the packet of photos.

He pulled out the photos and examined them just like he'd done with the birth certificate. There was an ultra sound picture, and a picture of Britton at each year. There was a picture of Piper pushing her on the swing, Britton looked about 3, there was another photo of Britton in a high chair eating what had to be her first birthday cake. Her little fingers covered in cake and frosting, reaching out to Piper's face and getting cake on her as well.

Randy smiled at the cute photos until he came across what had to be the most recent one. The sight broke his heart and his smile slowly faded. This photo had Piper laying in a hospital bed with a soft small on her face. Britton looked the same as she did standing before Randy today. He knew this had to be the most recent. There was a goofy hat covering Piper's head as Britton wore one as well, sitting on the bed next to her mom. The two were embracing each other tightly.

Randy wiped his hands over his face and looked up at Britton. She was happily playing the Super Mario game, completely content.

Randy looked back to the table and set down the photos. He then grabbed the letter. He opened up the paper and began reading.

_Dear Randal,_

_If you're reading this letter, it means Britton has found you. Congratulations on meeting our lovely little girl. However, if you are reading this letter, it also means I have lost my fight with cancer. I know this is sudden. I'm sorry for keeping something like this from you, but you were just getting into the big time in your career. I couldn't take that away from you and I hope you understand that. I hope you love Britton as much as I do. She's so full of life and she reminds me so much of you. Her hair, her eyes, and her smile are all yours. You need to keep a close eye on her. She's just as clumsy as you were too. Be gentle with her. I know this is big news for you to take in, but please be gentle with Britton. She's so young and has seen so much more than anyone her age should have to see. I want you to know that even though I didn't take your calls, I thought about you all the time. I never stopped loving you Randal Keith Orton. I hope you know that._

_Love,_

_Piper_

Randy folded up the letter and wiped at his eyes. He could only imagine what Piper had meant when she said Britton had seen a lot for someone so young. He couldn't even come to understand how hard it would be to lose his own mother.

Britton walked over and stood in front of Randy. "Da…I mean uhm Randy." Britton stumbled, forgetting that Randy had asked her not to call him "Daddy".

"Yeah?" Randy asked the little girl before him.

"Uhm. I'm hungry." Britton whispered shyly. She cowered away slightly, afraid of Randy's reaction to her request.

Randy sighed. "Let's see what I have." He got up and wandered into the kitchen, Britton following behind him. He opened up the fridge and scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn't know what to give a little kid to eat. "I've got Bean Burritos or I could put together a salad for you." Randy suggested.

"Ew." Britton scrunched up her nose and ducked under Randy's arm to look in the fridge. "Can you make a grilled cheese?" Britton asked, once she'd spotted the sliced cheese and the tub of mayonnaise.

Randy chuckled. Who knew it'd be that easy to feed a kid. He thought. "Yeah, I can do that. Why don't you sit over there," He pointed towards the table, "While I make this sandwich for you."

"Ok!" Britton squealed happily at the thought of food and sat down at the table, swinging her legs back and forth.

Randy laughed. Britton was cute and she did remind him a lot of himself. Randy pulled out the ingredients for a proper grilled cheese and started making her sandwich. After a few short minutes, the sandwich was done. Randy placed it on a plate and poured a glass of milk for Britton. He then set the food in front of Britton.

Britton starred at the food while Randy went to make himself a salad. "Why aren't you eating?" Randy asked her confused.

"You didn't cut it in half. Or cut the crusts off." She frowned down at her sandwich.

Randy rolled his eyes, grabbed her plate and cut the sandwich in half, followed by the crusts, then he set it back in front of Britton. She happily grabbed the sandwich and began to eat.

Randy ate his salad while Britton finished her food. The dinner table completely silent until Britton broke the silence. "Do you have a TV?".

"Of course I do." Randy chuckled.

"Well…Can I watch something then?" Britton asked again in a shy voice.

Randy nodded and got up. He headed towards the living room and turned on the TV to a basketball game.

"I don't want to watch that!" Britton groaned. She snatched the remote from Randy's hand and flipped to Disney Channel, settling on Wizards of Waverly Place. Randy groaned but let it go for now.

The pair sat and watched a couple hours of Wizards of Waverly Place until Randy noticed Britton yawn.

"Where is my room?" Britton asked, suppressing another yawn.

"I don't have an room for you. You're sleeping on the couch." Randy stated. He only had his bedroom and the other bedrooms were cluttered with his various things.

Britton looked around the area, fear filling her eyes. "But what about these windows?" She pointed to the big wall of window's that overlooked Randy's front yard.

"What's wrong with them?" Randy asked confused. They were tinted for god's sake.

"There's no curtains!" Britton observed. "Someone could break in here!" She squeaked in fear.

Randy groaned again. "Fine. You can sleep in my room."

Britton smiled and grabbed her suitcase. She followed Randy into his room. Ripley trailing behind them. Britton pulled out her pjs and changed while Randy grabbed his pillow and a blanket to set himself up on the couch. He came back and Britton was in his bed, Ripley laying down right beside her.

"Traitor." Randy called at Ripley. He sighed. "Goodnight Britton." He turned out the light and started to walk away but before he was out of earshot he heard Britton's soft voice whisper back to him.

"Goodnight Daddy."

Randy sighed. He needed to get this resolved and fast. He needed to figure out if Britton was truly his daughter. He called information and asked for the closest Family Practice in order to find a pediatrician. He set up an appointment for Britton tomorrow. He was lucky they could squeeze her in at all. Tomorrow would be the day he'd find out for sure if Britton was his daughter or not.


	3. Truth

Randy tossed and turned where he lay on the couch. He'd now decided that he needed one that was way more comfortable. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 6:30 back at him. He sighed and decided to just get up instead of trying to go back to sleep.

Randy walked quietly towards his bedroom and took a peak in at Britton. The sight that greeted him caused him to smile. Britton was sprawled out on his bed, covers completely kicked off, her teddy bear tucked under her arm and her hair all over the place. Ripley was laid out at her feet.

Randy quietly walked into the room towards Britton. He grabbed her gently and moved her to the middle of the bed and recovered her. Britton didn't even stir. Randy smiled down at her and went to leave quietly. Ripley looked up at Randy and cocked his head to the side. "Shhh. Rip." Randy said, putting his finger to his lips while he backed out of the room.

Randy walked into the kitchen and contemplated what to make for breakfast. He had no idea what to make Britton. She had such issues with what he'd offered her last night. He sighed and went through his cupboards. He came across pancake mix and chocolate chips. He decided that'd be a good choice. All kids like chocolate.

He set out the ingredients and got to work on making the pancakes, keeping an eye on the time. By the time the pancakes, fruit, milk, and juice were on the table, it was 8:15. Randy didn't want to get Britton up until 9. Her appointment was at 11 and they'd have to leave by 10 to get there. Randy sat at the table and sipped his coffee just taking in the quiet when he heard footsteps approaching.

He turned to see Britton wandering in, rubbing at her eyes with Ripley trailing behind her. "Morning Dad…urg…Randy." Britton yawned out.

Randy chuckled. "Morning. There's pancakes and fruit on the table. Eat up because you've got a doctor's appointment this morning. We need to leave by 10." Randy said. He saw Britton tense slightly at his words.

"I don't wanna go to the doctors." Britton whined, her eyes becoming fearful.

Randy sighed and looked at Britton. "I'm sorry but you have to."

"Do I have to get a shot?" Britton's eyes got wide just at the thought, tears starting to form already.

Randy looked at Britton and decided not to tell her that she may have to have her finger pricked to avoid a total meltdown. "No, the doctor's just going to swab the inside of your mouth and my mouth and see if you're really my daughter."

"Oh. Okay." Britton sighed in relief as she dug into her chocolate chip pancakes. Britton finished her pancakes and went to get up when Randy stopped her.

"No. You sit back down and eat at least 3 bites of that banana and that strawberry." Randy told her sternly, realizing he sounded like his own mom.

Britton pouted but slowly did what she was told. When she'd finished, she looked up at Randy, silently asking permission to leave the table.

Randy inspected her plate and nodded. "Go get ready. Be fast please."

Britton took off towards Randy's room and got herself ready to go. Randy waited for her to come out of his room before he got himself ready. Britton came out of the room dressed in a pink dress and pink sandals that matched. Her chestnut colored hair was a mess and it caused Randy to laugh.

"Randy, can you help me with my hair?" Britton asked, holding out the brush to him.

Randy stopped laughing. He didn't know how to do little girl's hair! "Uhm…I can try? What do you want me to do?".

Britton giggled. She could tell Randy didn't know what to do. "Brush it and put clips in it!" She held out pink, sparkly star clips that matched her dress.

Randy grabbed the brush and Britton looked around for a place to sit. Randy grabbed her and settled her in his lap, causing Britton to smile.

Randy ran the brush through her hair as carefully as he could but there were way too many knots in it for it to be painless. "Ow!" Britton yelped when Randy hit a big tangle.

Randy grimaced. "Sorry." He said, continuing to brush her hair as gently as he could. He finally finished and took the clips from Britton, clipping her bangs back with them. "There we go." Randy smiled, proud of his accomplishment.

Britton reluctantly climbed off his lap and looked at Randy, taking in his pajamas. "Are you going to get ready now?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, I am." Randy got up and started towards his room.

"Wait!" Britton yelled, catching Randy's attention. "Can I watch TV?".

"Yeah, yeah sure." Randy waved her off and headed towards his room.

Britton ran off to the living room with Ripley running behind her where she flipped on the TV settling again on Disney Channel.

Randy got ready, dressing pretty casual. Jeans and one of his t shirts with his tennis shoes. He walked out to where Britton was seated on the couch in the living room. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV off.

"Hey!" Britton screeched.

"Time to go." Randy laughed. "Come on." Randy lead the way to the front door then headed for his vehicle. When they hit the sidewalk, Randy looked both ways and crossed the street. He stopped and turned around looking for Britton. He found her across the street on the sidewalk still.

Randy walked back over to Britton. "What are you doing? You're supposed to follow me!".

"I have to hold your hand to cross the street!" Britton said with her hands on her hips.

Randy sighed in annoyance and held out his hand, waiting for Britton to grasp it before he headed back across the street to his car. He opened the passenger door of his hummer and waited for Britton to get in. Britton took a close look inside the truck, but didn't get in.

"Why won't you get in the truck?" Randy groaned. This kid was frustrating him to no end.

"You don't have a booster seat for me! I can't ride in here!" Britton cried.

Randy sighed and shut the front passenger door and opened the back door. "Here, you'll be fine if you just sit in the back. We'll get a booster seat later."

Britton sighed and hesitantly got into the car and buckled her seat belt. Randy shut the door and got into the front seat and took off for the pediatrician's office.

Once they got to the office, Randy signed Britton in and the pair waited for her turn to come.

Finally, a nurse opened the door and called her name. "Britton Taylor?".

Britton looked up at Randy with fear in her eyes. Randy gave her a reassuring smile and stood up holding his hand out to her. Britton grasped it tight and let Randy lead her back.

The nurse smiled kindly at Britton. "Can I get you to slip your shoes off and stand on this scale for me?".

Britton slipped off her sandals and stood where she was told to stand.

"Ok," The nurse said. "36.2 pounds." She wrote it on her clipboard then had Britton move over to a measuring chart on the wall. "And we have," She moved the piece of metal down so it rested on Britton's head, "41 inches. Ok, follow me over here please." Britton grabbed Randy's hand again and the pair walked into a small doctor's office with Mickey Mouse lining the walls. "Why don't you sit up here," The nurse directed Britton towards the bed. "And Doctor Dalton will be in shortly ok?" Britton nodded and got onto the bed.

"Thank you." Randy smiled at the nurse.

"You're welcome."

Britton kicked her feet back and forth and played with her hands. She was nervous. When her mom would take her to the doctor she'd always end up having to get a shot. She hated needles, they freaked her out.

Randy sighed quietly watching Britton. He could tell she was nervous and he couldn't blame her. All of her experiences with doctors must have scarred her a bit.

A knock at the door broke both Britton and Randy's thoughts. Dr. Dalton entered with a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Dr. Dalton." She smiled, shaking Randy's hand. "And this must be Miss Britton." She smiled at Britton in a friendly way. "So, what can I do for you two?" She questioned Randy.

"I want to have a test done to see if Britton is my daughter or not." Randy stated.

Dr. Dalton nodded and wrote it down. "Ok, we can get that taken care of today. Let me go get the supplies I need and we'll get started." She left the room for a few seconds and then returned. "Ok, so who should we do first? Britton or Randy? What do you think Britton?" Dr. Dalton asked her.

Britton pointed at Randy without saying a word.

Dr. Dalton chuckled. "Alright, open for me Randy." Randy opened his mouth and she ran a cotton swab on the inside, gathering a sample. "Ok and now I need a finger." She continued. Randy held out his left ring finger and Dr. Dalton held the little pen looking device to it and clicked the button. Britton watched intently as Dr. Dalton made the pen make a popping noise. Randy winced and let out his breath as Dr. Dalton pulled the pen away and took some of Randy's blood for a sample. "Ok, all done. Hold this to that finger Randy," She gave Randy a cotton ball to hold to his bleeding finger. "Now it's Miss Britton's turn." Dr. Dalton smiled and turned to Britton.

Britton's eyes were huge as they looked at Randy. "Y…you lied to me!" She cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No. no. I didn't lie Britton, it's just a prick, not a shot." Randy tried to reassure her.

"No! Y…you lied! There's a needle in there!" She cried again, tears now falling down her face.

Dr. Dalton stepped towards Britton with her supplies and Britton coward away, making fists with her hands, attempting to hide her fingers. "Randy, why don't you come over here and hold Britton's hand for me?".

Randy got up and made his way over to Britton. Whether she was his daughter or not, her tears were breaking his heart. He grabbed hold of her right hand and rubbed her back. "It'll be over really fast Britton, it doesn't hurt at all." He tried to calm her down again.

Dr. Dalton stepped in front of Britton, "Ok Britton, can you open your mouth for me?".

Britton hiccupped, tears still falling and opened her mouth. Dr. Dalton took the sample, then grabbed the pen device. "Ok, Britton we'll do this fast ok?" She grabbed Britton's left hand.

Britton fisted her hand up tight and cried harder. She was getting hysterical and Randy didn't know what to do.

Dr. Dalton stepped in. "I know it's scary sweetie, but it'll be done quickly ok? We'll have Randy count to 3 and I'm going to do it." Dr. Dalton had already gotten Britton's hand to relax in hers and had a finger picked out. "Here we go, Randy count for us."

Randy nodded, and began counting. "1…2…3."

On 3, the pen went off and Britton cried harder, digging her head into Randy's chest. "Shh." Randy comforted, rubbing her back.

"You did so good sweetie." Dr. Dalton praised. She stuck a Disney Princess band aid on her finger. "I'll get these results out to you in about 10 minutes. As for Britton, I'm a little worried about her height and weight. She's under on both."

"She's a really picky eater." Randy explained. Even though he'd only had Britton for 2 meals he could tell she was very picky.

"You need to get her eating more. She's at the weight of a 5 or 6 year old right now. I want to see that weight higher next time I see her. I'll get the results to you in a bit." randy nodded. "You're all done sweetie," Dr. Dalton said to Britton. "Here," She handed Britton a lollipop "And before you leave, be sure to get your sticker ok?" Britton took the sucker and nodded, hiding her face back in Randy's chest.

Dr. Dalton took the test's back and left the 2 in the room. Randy lifted Britton and let her cling to him. She was still crying and Randy felt awful. He knew she'd wanted to be close to someone at that moment.

After ten minutes of waiting, Dr. Dalton returned. Britton had calmed down a bit and was eating her lollipop quietly from Randy's lap.

"The results are in!" Dr. Dalton smiled. "Randy, according to our tests, we are 99.9% sure that Britton is your daughter."

Randy sat in shock for a second, while Britton stayed oblivious in his lap. He sighed, but smiled slightly. Having a daughter could be fun. "Wow." Randy breathed. "Thanks Dr. Dalton." Randy said shaking her hand.

"You're welcome." She smiled, returning the shake. "You two have a good rest of your day." Then she exited the room.

Randy didn't know what he felt at that moment. He had a daughter; a cute one at that. The only issue now would be telling his family the news.

P.S. I know it takes weeks to get DNA tests like this one back, so let's just pretend for the story's sake that they happen that fast ;) Also, I'm not sure if they take blood for a DNA test. I took that from Elf. BUT! That doctor's office moment was a key part so keep that in mind because something is coming up later that involves that. ;)


	4. Breaking News

Once the initial shock of Britton truly being his daughter was over, he left the doctor's office. He carried Britton out to the car, knowing she was exhausted from her hysterical crying. She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes getting heavy as Randy walked her out to the car.

Randy opened the back door of the car and set Britton inside. He grabbed her seatbelt and reached across her small body to buckle her in.

"Does this mean I get to call you 'Daddy' now?" Britton asked in a tired voice.

Randy's heart immediately melted at her words. He smiled, and set his hand on Britton's head. "I guess so, Kid. I guess so."

Britton smiled as Randy shut her door and headed to the driver's side. Britton rested her head on the seat and finally let her eyes close. Randy glanced at her through the rearview mirror and smiled at her sleeping form. He pulled up to his house and as gently as possible he lifted Britton into his arms. She stirred lightly, but adjusted her head on Randy's shoulder and stayed asleep.

Randy carried her up into the house and put her down in his room for a nap. He tip toed out of the room and into the kitchen, only being met with a whimpering sound. "Oh Ripley, I'm so sorry." Randy mentally kicked himself. He forgot to take Ripley out to do his business. "Come on little buddy."

Randy grabbed his leash and attached it to Ripley. He was all too eager to get outside, pulling Randy out the door onto the small patio that Randy had. Once Ripley had done his business, Randy took him back inside, the bulldog was very content now, and ventured off to Randy's room to sleep with Britton.

Randy shook his head. My own dog betrayed me he thought. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was nearing 1:45 now and Randy was starving. He knew Britton would be when she woke up too. He went through his cupboards again, hoping to find something 'kid' friendly so Britton would actually eat it.

He settled on spaghetti. He loved spaghetti as a kid so he hoped Britton would actually eat it. He set the pot of water on the stove and waited for it to boil. Once it was boiling, he added the noodles and stirred it until it was ready to be drained. Once it was ready, he drained the noodles, then heated up the sauce. He mixed the sauce and noodles together, sprinkling a bit of cheese on top. He then set it in a big bowl and put it on the table.

Randy decided not to eat until Britton had woken up. He had too much on his mind. How was he going to tell his parents about Britton? He knew they'd be disappointed, but he couldn't keep their granddaughter from them. He sighed, deciding to just bite the bullet and get it over with. He grabbed his cell phone and called his mother.

He paced around his home, waiting for his mother to answer.

Elaine answered by the third ring. "Hello?".

"Hey mom," Randy hesitated. "How are things?".

"Things are just fine Randy. Your father, Nate, Dawn, Ethan, and I are just getting back from some of Ethan's auditions and lunch. How are things with you dear? Is everything alright?".

Randy had forgotten his little cousin Ethan was going out on auditions today. "Oh yeah. I forgot Ethan had auditions today." Randy stalled.

"Yes, is that the only reason you called Randy?" His mom asked suspiciously.

Here we go. Randy took a deep breath and sighed. "No mom it's not. I uhm…I kind of have an announcement. A really big announcement." Randy repeated for emphasis. He peaked into his room to check on Britton. She was still fast asleep which he was thankful for.

"Well just spit it out Randy." Elaine sighed. She was getting impatient, Randy could tell by her tone.

"This isn't something I can share over the phone mom. Look, everyone's in St. Louis right now. Do you all have dinner plans? Could we maybe meet at the house and discuss this?" Randy held his breath, waiting for her answer.

"Alright Randy. Whatever you wanna do. I'll prepare dinner for all of us at the house tonight and I'll give Becky a call to come down too. She's been holed up in the office all day today, hopefully she'll be able to come by." Elaine said.

"Ok. Thanks so much mom." Randy smiled slightly. At least he had a few hours to kill before he'd have to face his family.

"You're welcome sweetheart. I love you." Elaine called.

"Love you too. Bye mom." With that, Randy hung up.

Randy decided to kill time and catch some TV. He settled on some weird movie that he knew nothing about. It was just to take his mind off the situation to come.

Once the movie ended, Randy heard footsteps approaching, signaling that Britton was up. He turned around to see Britton walking out of his room with her teddy in hand and Ripley at her feet. She stood in front of Randy and rubbed her eyes.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." She said softly.

"I bet you are." Randy chuckled. "Come on, I made us some spaghetti." Randy led the way into the kitchen. Once there, he dished out a small portion for Britton and a larger portion for himself.

Britton sat and eagerly spooned the spaghetti into her mouth, getting the sauce all over her face. "Yummy!" She smiled up at Randy.

Randy laughed and grabbed a napkin, wiping her face off before continuing to eat. "So Miss Britton. How would you like to meet your grandparents, your uncle, two aunts and your cousin today?".

Britton's eyes lit up. "I have that many new family members?" She asked shocked.

Randy laughed. "Yeah. We're going over to meet them for dinner tonight. But first, we're going to stop by the store and get you a booster seat ok?".

Britton smiled wide. "You're getting me my own booster seat?" She squealed.

Randy laughed even harder. "I have to be able to take you places don't I?" He smiled.

Once the pair had finished their lunch, Randy cleaned up the dishes and redid Britton's hair before they headed off to Wal-mart to pick up a booster seat for Britton.

Once at the store, he turned towards Britton.

"Ok, here are the rules for the store." Randy started, but stopped when he realized Britton wasn't looking at him but out her window. "Britton, look at me please." Britton nodded and turned towards her dad. "There will be no running or yelling, you are to stay by me at all times. We are just going in, getting the booster seat, and coming right out ok?".

Britton nodded. "Okay Daddy."

Randy got out of his truck, then went and opened Britton's door. Britton jumped out, and grabbed Randy's hand as the pair headed inside of Wal-mart. Randy walked quickly through the store to avoid fans. He did love them, he just didn't have time for them today. He kept a close eye on Britton, who he was practically dragging behind him through the store. Her eyes were huge as she took everything in around her.

Randy finally made it to the department where the car seats were kept. "Ok Brit-Brit. You want the pink one or the purple one?".

Britton looked between both of them before settling on the one she wanted. "Pink!" Britton yelled.

"Shhh!" Randy said, looking around to see if Britton had drawn any attention. "What'd I say about yelling?".

"Oops. Sorry Daddy." Britton giggled and covered her hands with her mouth.

Randy couldn't help but chuckle. "Come on, let's get out of here. We've got some family to meet don't we?" Randy smiled down at Britton as he grabbed the box for Britton's new booster seat. "Brit, hold on to my belt loop ok?" Britton nodded and hooked her small fingers onto Randy's belt loop.

Randy led the way to the front, where he paid for the booster and headed back out to his car with Britton in tow. Randy opened up the box, throwing the empty box in the back and set up the booster seat before he lifted Britton and set her inside. "Can you buckle yourself?".

"Yes Daddy, I am a big girl!" Britton puffed out her chest and Randy rolled his eyes with a smile. He stood by and watched her just to make sure she got buckle in correctly.

After a few failed attempts, Britton finally got it done correctly. "Good Job." Randy praised. "Let's get going to this family dinner!" He went to the driver's side and started towards his parents' house. When he got there, he took a deep breath. His sister Becky's car was here too. This is it. He breathed out and turned to Britton. She was playing with her fingers nervously. "You ready for this Brit-Brit?".

Britton looked up at her Dad with wide eyes, " Daddy, what if they don't like me?".

Randy dropped his jaw, feigning shock. "They're going to love you." Randy smiled at her.

Britton smiled too. "Ok Daddy. If you say so." She unbuckled herself and waited for Randy to come and let her out. Once she was out, she stood behind Randy as they waited for the front door to open.

Randy bounced on his heals a bit, waiting for the door to open. He didn't know who'd be on the other side of that door, but he knew he had to face this sooner, rather than later. The door opened to reveal Becky.

"Hey Randy!" Becky smiled, pulling him in for a hug. "How have you been bro?".

Randy hugged back. "Things have been…" Randy cleared his throat. "Interesting. Where is everyone?".

"They're all in the living room watching some movie. We've been waiting for you and t-" Becky stopped short. "Did you know there's a little girl behind you?".

Randy laughed and looked down at Britton who was hiding behind him. "Yeah, she's kind of my big announcement." Randy replied with a blush.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Becky smirked at Randy then knelt down and peered around Randy's legs to get a better look at Britton. "Hey sweetie." She smiled warmly at Britton who returned a shy wave back. "She's cute Randy."

Randy smiled. "I know." He said proudly, looking down at Britton.

"Well, come on in then. I want to hear this announcement." Becky winked and stepped aside, letting Randy and Britton in. "Guys, look who's finally here!" Becky announced to the room as they approached. Randy smiled and waved at his family. Nate and Dawn were sharing the love seat, his parents were on the couch, Becky took her seat next to Elaine, and Ethan was sitting on the floor with Champ lying next to him.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Elaine smiled.

"I'm uhm. I'm fine." Randy stuttered.

Nate was the first to take notice of Britton who was still hidden behind Randy. "Who's the little one?" Nate asked, trying to get a better look around Randy at Britton.

Randy turned around and picked Britton up. "Guys, this is kind of my big announcement…" He trailed off.

"What? Are you babysitting?" Nate asked confused.

"Not exactly." Rand said, still stalling.

"Quit stalling and spit it out!" Elaine called him out.

"Ok…" Randy sighed. "This is Britton and she's my daughter."

Britton saw everyone stare at her with shock written all over their faces so she buried her head in Randy's neck. Randy rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say your daughter?" Elaine stuttered out, still in shock. "She looks about 7! That means that…Oh my." Elaine sighed.

"Yeah. She's 7. Do you guys remember Piper?" Randy asked quietly.

"Wasn't she that girl you met in New York when you did Raw there?" Becky asked, trying to piece this whole thing together.

"Yes, that's her. She's Britton's mom and to make a long story short, she died of cancer and somehow, Britton ended up on my doorstep." Randy sighed.

"Oh goodness." Elaine gasped, putting her hand to her chest.

"How do we know she's yours Randal? This could be some sort of scam!" His father protested, not wanting to believe this news.

"She's definitely mine. She looks just like me, and I had her tested yesterday. The doctor was 99.9% sure she's mine."

"Randy, how could you be so irresponsible? Do you have any idea what this could do to your career?" His father's voice boomed, causing Britton to jump in Randy's arms.

"It's ok." Randy whispered for only her to hear. "I know how irresponsible it was, and what the consequences could be, but she's here now, and that's what matters."

Elaine sighed. She was disappointed but there was nothing that could be done now. "He's right Bob. We're just going to have to accept this." She turned back to Randy. "So do I get to meet my new granddaughter?" She smiled softly at Randy.

Randy nodded with a smile full of relief. He set Britton down and she still his behind his leg, peeking our slightly to see her new family.

Elaine smiled at Britton. She looked a lot like her Randy. She could see similarities right away. "Hi sweetie. I'm your Nana Elaine, this is your Papa, Bob, your cousin Ethan, Aunt Becky, Uncle Nate, and Aunt Dawn." Elaine introduced Britton to the room of new people.

"Hi." Britton waved, still feeling shy.

"Go on over and say hi." Randy said, pushing her forward a bit.

Britton tried to push against Joe but she wasn't strong enough. She wandered over to Dawn first.

Dawn smiled warmly at Britton. "I like your pink dress Britton, that's very pretty."

Britton's eyes lit up at the compliment. "Thank you."

Nate smiled at Britton as he noticed the little blush run up her cheeks. She was adorable. "I like your hair clips." Nate smiled.

"Daddy helped me with them." She said proudly.

"No way?" Nate yelled shocked that his brother could even do a little girl's hair. "Well he did a wonderful job. It's beautiful."

"Thank you Uncle Nate." Britton giggled.

Britton walked to her new grandparents next.

"Well aren't you a cutie." Elaine smiled. "Isn't she cute Bob?".

Bob had to cave at this little girl. He couldn't deny that she was absolutely precious. "She is." Bob smiled at Britton, watching her blush a little more.

"So, Britton, have you met Randy's dog Ripley yet?" Becky asked from her spot on the couch.

Britton nodded with a big smile. "I love Ripley! He sleeps next to me and keeps me safe."

Becky smiled at her cuteness. "Have you met my dog Champ yet?".

Britton shook her head no. "Ethan, why don't you take Britton and Champ outside and show her all of his tricks you taught him." Becky asked.

"Ok, Come on Britton," Ethan held out his hand for Britton who looked at Randy to make sure it was ok. Randy nodded at her and she took Ethan's hand. They headed out the back door with Champ trailing behind.

"Randy, come to the kitchen with me. We'll set out another plate for Britton." Elaine smiled. Randy followed her into the kitchen and watched his mom get out the extra plate. Elaine set the plate on the counter and embraced Randy in a hug. "She's so great Randy. I'm proud of you for taking this responsibility on. If you ever need anything, you call me ok?".

Randy nodded, "Thanks mom." He kissed her cheek and she walked off to the table and set out another plate. Randy was content. Britton already had his family wrapped around her finger. He knew that she had him wrapped around her finger too.


	5. Driving me Nuts

Britton had been with Randy for about 4 days now. Randy was learning a lot about living with a child. His fridge was now packed with kiddie foods, his cupboards loaded with different snacks, sugared cereals, and tons of boxes of macaroni and cheese. The only thing Randy hated was sleeping on his couch. He needed to get Britton her own room and very soon.

Randy had a big day ahead of him. He had calls to make and meetings to set up to get the ball rolling on his next movie.

He sat at the table waiting for Britton to wake up and join him for breakfast. He had a bowl out, a spoon, milk, and her box of Lucky Charms cereal out on the table ready for her.

When Britton wandered in, Randy almost spit out his coffee at her appearance. Once he swallowed, he chuckled. "What are you wearing?" He asked Britton, still chuckling.

She had on a pair of pick rain boots, neon purple tights with sky blue polka dots, her yellow tutu, a long sleeved stripped shirt, and her hair in messy pigtails.

Britton giggled. "I was playing daddy. Don't I look pretty?" She laughed and did a spin for Raandy to take in her whole outfit.

"You look beautiful." Randy rolled his eyes while laughing. "Sit down and eat your breakfast. I've got a lot of work to do today so you'll need to entertain yourself for today ok?".

Britton nodded. "Ok Daddy. But can I play with Ripley?".

Randy laughed and looked at Randy. His dog was actually in his bed watching for any scraps of food that might fall. Randy turned his attention back to Britton. "You can." Britton's eyes got huge and Randy could see the wheels turning in her head. "BUT! No dressing him up." Randy said sternly.

"Aw nuts." Britton groaned and spooned more cereal into her mouth, milk dribbling down her chin.

Randy handed her a napkin and got up, taking his dishes to the sink. "Put your dishes in the sink when you're all finished ok? I'll be in my office. Try to stay quiet while you play please." Randy said and headed off to his office, leaving Britton in the kitchen.

"What should we do Ripley?" Britton asked the bulldog as she put her bowl and spoon in the sink.

Ripley grunted and followed a giggling Britton into Randy's room.

Randy's parents and brother and sister had gotten Britton a ton of toys and activity books to help keep her out of Randy's hair. Of course, Britton had brought some of her dolls with her too.

Britton marched around Randy's room, pretending to be in a band. "We need music, Ripley!" Britton smiled as she ran towards Randy's stereo, pushing the power button. A Chris Brown song was playing on the radio. Britton turned it up louder and danced around, Ripley barking occasionally.

Randy was in his office, reading over a script that John had sent over when he was startled by loud music and Ripley barking. What on earth? He thought.

Randy quickly headed towards his room and threw the door open to find Britton marching around, Ripley spinning in circles, and a completely inappropriate song blasting from his radio. Randy ran towards the stereo and shut it off. "Britton!" Randy yelled. "What did I say about being quiet?".

Britton turned guilty eyes towards her dad. She widened her eyes and pulled off the best puppy dog face she could muster. "I'm sorry Daddy."

Randy couldn't deny that cute little face. Randy shook his head. "Britton, just don't do it again ok?".

Britton nodded. "I'll just color you a picture daddy."

"That sounds great sweetie." Randy smiled and went back to his office.

"Ok, Ripley, we're going to color Daddy a picture." She laid on the floor on her stomach, with Ripley laying on the floor opposite her. "What should we color?" Britton asked Ripley as she flipped through the pages.

Ripley was fascinated by the movement of the turning pages. He crouched and then lunged for the coloring book. He got a hold of it in his teeth and took off in a run out of the room.

Britton's mouth dropped open before she screamed at Ripley. "Ripley! That's mine!" She yelled, jumping to her feet and chasing Ripley out of the room.

For Ripley, this was a game. He ran a screaming Britton around the family room while wagging his little tail.

Randy, once again had to get up and leave his office to see what on earth Britton was doing now.

Randy walked into the family room to find Britton running after Ripley, Ripley holding some sort of book in his mouth.

"Britton, what are you doing now?" Randy asked firmly.

Britton continued to chase Ripley as she said, "I was coloring you a picture but Ripley took my book!".

Randy sighed, exasperated. "Ripley!" He shouted.

Ripley's ears perked up at Randy's voice and he walked towards Randy. Randy bent down to Ripley's level and took Britton's coloring book from Ripley's mouth. "Here Britton." Randy said, handing her the now soggy coloring book.

"Ew!" Britton yelped, immediately dropping the soaking wet coloring book on the floor.

Randy sighed. "Please, Please!" He threw his hands up for emphasis. "Try to be quiet now ok?".

"Ok Daddy. I'll try." Britton sighed.

"Thank you." Randy nodded and once again tucked away into his office.

"Come on Ripley. Let's go try to just draw Daddy a picture." Britton headed off slowly to Randy's room once again. Britton got out a notepad and grabbed the crayons her Aunt Becky had bought her. She began drawing, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration.

In his office, Randy was relieved. It'd been quiet for hours and he had gotten a big chunk of the new script read and he could tell he was interested in the part. As if to read his mind, his cell phone rang. He picked it up and saw it was John. He quickly answered it to see what he wanted.

"Hey man." Randy said into the phone.

"Hey! So, did you get that whole girl scout thing taken care of?" John asked right off.

Randy sighed. He'd forgotten to even tell John. "Yeah. She's my daughter." Randy said softly.

"Wow." John breathed. "So what are you still considering the guest role on that show or?".

"No, no I'm going to do it." Randy said "It'll just be a little more difficult to schedule a time." Randy said.

Just then, Britton walked into Randy's office. "Daddy! Look at the picture I drew you!" Britton smiled proudly, holding out her drawing.

"That's nice sweetie. Why don't you just set it on my desk and I'll look at it later." Randy said, waving her off. "Sorry about that John." Randy said into the phone, continuing his conversation again.

Britton sighed and put her drawing on Randy's desk and wandered back out of the room. She spotted one of Ripley's toys and smiled, deciding it'd be a good way to pass the time by. She grabbed the toy and squeaked it, getting Ripley's immediate attention. Britton giggled. "Come on Ripley!" She squealed and ran through the kitchen and into the family room.

"So should I put the call in to say you'll do the movie?" John asked Randy over the phone.

"Yeah, sounds good man th…" Randy was cut short by a loud booming noise. What had Britton done now?

"What was that?" John asked, obviously hearing the sound to.

"I uhm I don't know." Randy said as he strained his ear to hear if anymore sounds came out. The next thing he heard sounded like a strangled cry. Randy's eyes widened in panic. "John, I'll call you back." He quickly hung up the phone and raced out of the office.

When he came out, he found Britton on the ground, surveying what had happened. It looked as though she'd knocked into his bookshelf holding championship belts and some action figurines of himself. Randy held his breath as he looked down at the broken piece that came off one of the titles.

Randy was furious. He looked at Britton who had tears gathering in her eyes and was holding her shoulder. Randy was too angry to be concerned at the moment.

"Britton!" Randy's voice boomed. "Look what you've done! I can't believe this! And now thanks to you, I'm going to be behind on my work because I have to clean this up!" Randy screamed.

Britton stood up, still grasping her shoulder, with tears now racing down her face. "I didn't mean to daddy." She whispered.

Randy was too mad to fall for it this time. "I can't do this right now. Just, just go to my room and stay in there!" Randy screamed.

Britton jumped at the sound of Randy's loud voice. She wasn't used to it and it scared her. She ran quickly towards Randy's room and shut the door behind her.

Randy sighed as he watched Britton leave. She looked so scared of him. Randy sighed and cleaned up the mess Britton had made, then he grabbed his phone and called his mom. She'd know how to solve this problem.

Randy waited for his mom to pick up. By the fifth ring, she did.

"Hello?".

"Hey mom…" Randy trailed off.

"What's the matter sweetie?".

Randy smiled. His mom could read him like a book. "I kind of yelled at Britton and I didn't mean to. I was just frustrated! She was driving me nuts!" Randy exclaimed as a way to explain himself.

Elaine sighed. "Oh Randy. It's ok to be frustrated. You and your brother and sister used to drive me nuts at that age too." Elaine chuckled just at the thought of it. "You just need to go talk to her. Tell her what she did wrong in a calm way and apologize for letting your frustrations get to you." Elaine said calmly.

"Thanks mom." Randy said with relief. "You always know what to do."

Elaine chuckled. "It's my job as a mom. Now you go talk to my lovely granddaughter right now."

"I will. Love you mom." Randy smiled into the phone.

"I love you to Randy."

Randy hung up the phone and headed towards his room to talk with Britton. When he entered the room, the sight before him broke his heart a little. Britton was on his bed, lying on her stomach with her head in a pillow and was sobbing.

Randy sighed and sat on the bed. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it gently. "Britton…" Randy trailed off.

Britton looked up with tearful eyes and her lips trembling.

"Daddy is so sorry. I was just frustrated with everything and I took that out on you." Britton sniffled. "Do you forgive me?" Randy asked softly.

Britton nodded her head silently.

"Good. Now, here's a new rule. No running inside the house ok?".

"Ok D-daddy." Britton stuttered out because of her staggered breathing.

Randy smiled and pushed the hair out of her face. He looked down at Britton and noticed she was still holding her arm. "Let me see your arm." Randy said, already reaching out to grab a hold of her arm gently. Britton held her arm out towards Randy. He pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and gasped. There was a nice bruise and a bit of swelling on her shoulder. He ran his fingers over her injured skin gently.

"Ow!" Britton cried, trying to push Randy's hand away.

Randy sighed. He had hurt himself enough times in the past to know that this needed ice. "Come on." Randy said and held out his arms for Britton. She climbed into them easily. "We're going to get you some ice for that shoulder, and what do you say we watch a movie?".

Britton nodded eagerly and Randy laughed. "Can we watch Shrek?" Britton asked.

Randy nodded at her as he headed into the kitchen to grab the ice. "I think I have that movie."

Randy set Britton on the couch and handed her the ice, then he put on the movie and sat next to Britton. He let her cuddle into his side. Randy couldn't let what happen today happen again. He couldn't handle Britton crying like that ever again.


	6. Her talent

"Daddy! Look!" Britton smiled, showing Randy her shoulder that now had a yellowish tint to it. "It's almost gone!".

"That's great baby." Randy smiled down at her.

Randy had gotten a lot of work done over the last few days. Britton had learned how to play quietly while Randy was working.

Today was another big day. Randy had made the decision to tell his fans about Britton. This was a big step and could possibly ruin him but it had to be done at some point. Randy sat at the table and sent out a tweet.

RandyOrton hey guys! I have a big announcement for you guys today. I'll be having a live chat at 3 to explain. Hope you'll all tune in!"

Randy read the tweet over before he sent it to make sure it didn't have any errors. He loved his fans, but he didn't like them correcting his mistakes. He sent the tweet in and within seconds the replies came flying in. Tons from fans saying they couldn't wait for the chat.

Now all Randy had to do was explain to Britton what would be happening today.

"So, Britton," Randy started. "You remember how I told you that Daddy used to wrestle on tv?".

Britton nodded. "I like your wrestling daddy."

"Thank you sweetie." Randy smiled down at Britton. "Now, Daddy's going to have a live chat today to talk about you!" Randy exclaimed, trying to make this event sound exciting.

"Me?!" Britton pointed to herself, her face showing amazement.

Randy chuckled. "Yes, all about you."

"Cool!" Britton grinned. "But Daddy, what's a live chat?".

"That means we will sit in front of a camera and talk while we read questions from another computer." Randy explained.

"Oh. Ok then!" Britton smiled.

Randy smiled too, trying to settle the nerves he felt. Telling the world about Britton was a big deal. He just hoped his fans would take the news well and not turn away from him or worse, send in hate tweets.

"Finish up your lunch Kid. We gotta get you all dressed up for this live chat." Randy told Britton.

She nodded, and finished up the last bite of her macaroni and cheese. Then she put her bowl in the sink, Randy followed behind her.

"What do you want to wear for this chat Miss Britton?" Randy asked as he pulled different outfits out of the drawer he cleaned out for her.

"Hmm…" Britton put her finger to her chin to think about it as she too stood at the drawer next to Randy. "I wanna wear this!" She squealed, pulling out her blue tights and a small Randy Orton shirt.

Randy rolled his eyes and mentally cursed his little sister Becky. Becky had given Britton one of his old merchandise shirts that she found in a box. It was just the right size for Britton and Becky claimed that she needed it because if she was Randy's daughter, she had to be his number 1 fan. It was now Britton's favorite shirt. She wore it all the time.

Randy sighed. "Is this really what you want to wear?".

"Yes! Daddy Please!" Britton cried.

Randy groaned. He was going to kill Becky. "Alright fine. You can wear that. But you're wearing these shorts over the tights." He said, holding up a pair of denim shorts.

"Ok Daddy!" Britton smiled over getting what she wanted.

Randy handed her the rest of the clothes. "Go and get changed. I'll help you with your hair when you're all done ok?" Wow, Randy never thought he'd say those words.

Britton nodded and grabbed the clothes and ran off to the bathroom to get changed.

Randy decided to stay in the t shirt and jeans he was already wearing. A few seconds later, Britton emerged from the bathroom in her outfit of choice. Thank goodness she was only 7 and it was still cute to dress this way Randy thought.

Britton's shirt was a bit big on her but everything else looked fine. Randy motioned her over to him, Britton complied and came over, sitting between his legs on the bed.

"How do you want your hair Britton?" Randy asked as he began brushing it out.

"Can you do a ponytail with a ribbon?" Britton asked.

"I think I can handle that." Randy turned towards Britton and smiled. Once he was finished, Britton was sporting a ponytail with her bangs hanging across her forehead and a sky blue bow in her hair to match her tights. When Britton stood up, Randy grabbed a rubber band and tied her shirt in the back so it fit her a little bit better. "How's that?" Randy asked her.

Britton spun around and smiled. "It's good!" She squealed, happy with her outfit.

Randy rolled his eyes and caught sight of the clock, they had an hour and a half before the live chat. "How about we watch a movie Brit-Brit."

"Yes please! Can we watch That's What I am?!" Britton asked. When she found out her Dad was in that movie, she wanted to watch it all the time.

Randy groaned. "I suppose so. Go sit on the couch and I'll put it on." Britton nodded and raced out of the room towards the couch. "What's the rule about running?!" Randy yelled, causing Britton to halt.

"To not run in the house." Britton said as she walked the rest of the way to the couch.

"Oh kid, you're going to be the death of me." Randy said, while shooting a wink at Britton. He put in the movie and the 2 watched together, Britton more into it than Randy but Randy had seen this movie multiple times now and it was old. It was still new for Britton.

By the time the movie had ended, it was just about time for the live chat. Randy left the room to grab his computer and logged onto UStream.

"Daddy, What are you doing?" Britton asked, watching Randy's every move.

"I am setting up the computer for our live chat." Randy replied, while attaching the link to a new tweet he'd typed up on his cell phone.

"Oh." Britton continued to watch Randy intently.

"Are you ready? We're going to start in about a minute." Randy said, looking at Britton. She was playing with her fingers, something Randy noticed she did when she was nervous. Randy put his hand on Britton's to get her attention.

"I'm ready." Britton said, but her face said otherwise.

Randy thought for a moment. "Why don't you go draw a picture and I'll call you when I'm all ready for the chat. Ok?".

Britton nodded and ran off with Ripley of course following her. Ripley loved Britton, a little too much.

Randy got the chat set and turned on the camera so his fans could see him.

"Hello guys!" He said to the camera with a wave. "How are you all?" He asked into the camera again. He grabbed his cell phone and loaded up twitter so he could answer people's questions. "So, I decided to do this live chat because I have a big announcement. Are you guys ready for that?" He asked.

He looked down at his phone seeing the replies flying in, most of them were guesses of what the announcement was, while others just wanted to know already. Randy laughed as he read them. "Well, I have someone here with me that I'll introduce once I explain this announcement." Randy stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "I found out a few days ago that I have a daughter. I know this is shocking news but it happened and she's here with me now. I hope you all will come to an understanding and continue your support of me. I love you guys and I hope this doesn't hinder your love towards me." Randy finished.

He looked down at his phone and refreshed it, loading in more tweets. Most of them were nice, others were fans being shocked while others weren't so nice. "Ok, so most of you are asking where she is, I'll get her to come here hang on. Britton!" Randy yelled.

Britton came running with her picture in hand and Ripley behind her. "I'm here Daddy!" She smiled, making herself known.

"Here she is everyone. My beautiful daughter. Wave Britton." Randy said as he lifted Britton up on his lap, him peering around her to be in the view of the camera.

Britton offered up a small wave. "Ok, what do you say we take some questions Britton." Britton nodded her head and waited for Randy to continue. "Ok, here's one, they want to know how old you are. How old are you Britton?".

Britton held up 7 fingers and said "7!" With a big smile on her face.

"Ok, here's another one, what is that in your hand. Awe, they want to see your picture. Britton hold it up for them." Britton held up her picture. "Now tell them what it is." Randy said as he scrolled through the questions to find other good ones.

"This is daddy, he's wrestling in the ring! And this is Ripley and me watching." Britton pointed out each thing with a smile on her face.

"That's beautiful baby." Randy smiled, kissing her head. "Now, this fan wants to know if you picked out your outfit and where you got your shirt."

Britton giggled. "I did pick out my outfit!" She squealed. "And, my Aunty Becky gave me this shirt. Isn't It pretty?!" She asked into the camera.

Randy smiled at her. She was a natural at this. Ok, here's another question. "What is your favorite finishing move that I do?".

"Oooh." Britton breathed. "I like the rko and the kick to the head you do!" Britton smiled.

"Ok, last question." Randy said as he scrolled through for a good one. "Britton, can you dance?".

Britton gasped. "I love to dance! Daddy, can I show them?".

Randy laughed out loud. "Sure. Let's pick some music for you here." Randy scrolled through his itunes on his computer, settling on a high school musical song he downloaded for Britton. "Ok, go ahead." Randy turned the camera to face Britton where she stood.

Britton listened to the music and then began to move. randy watched in awe. She really had great rhythm for a kid her age. The wheels began turning in his head as he watched her. He let her go for another minute before he turned off the music and motioned Britton back to him. He pulled her into his lap again and said into the camera. "That's all the time we have for today! Thanks guys for coming and hanging out with us. Maybe Britton and I will do more of these!" Randy smiled into the camera, Britton mimicking his actions.

"I love you guys!" Randy smiled and waved goodbye to the camera, Britton copying him before he shut it off. "You did great Brit-brit! I didn't know you could dance." Randy watched as Britton blushed.

"I like to dance daddy."

"How would you like to take some classes then?" Randy asked her.

"Really daddy?! Oh I'd love that!" Britton shrieked with excitement.

This was perfect Randy thought. This was a great way to get Britton out of the house and burn some of her energy. "We'll have to sign you up then won't we." Randy said as he reached for the phone. "Why don't you go get a snack from your drawer while I make a few calls."

Britton nodded and left for the kitchen while Randy called one of his friends from high school, Shayna. She answered him quickly.

"Hey Randy, what's going on?" Her perky voice said.

"Hey Shay, nothing really. How are things with you?" He asked, just to keep the conversation going.

"Things are good! I heard about your daughter and saw some screen caps of your chat on twitter. She's so cute Randy!" Shayna gushed.

Randy chuckled. "That's actually what I'm calling for. Do you know of a good dance school in St. Louis that would be kid appropriate? I want to sign Britton up but I don't even know where to begin in finding a good school."

Shayna thought it over before she began listing off places she thought were good. "You could try Dimensions Dance center, U can Dance Studio, Charmette Academy of Dance, or Denoyer Dance" She suggested.

Randy nodded and wrote all the names down. "Thanks Shay, I'll give these a try."

"You got it Randy. I'll see you later!".

"Bye Shay." Randy said.

Randy then looked up the dance schools she suggested and decided to sign Britton up with Charmette academy of Dance. He signed her up with a teacher named Crystal and she'd be taking a Musical Theater class on Tuesdays, and a Jazz class on Wednesdays. Randy also signed her up for a beginner's hip hop class on Fridays just to try it out.

randy called Britton in and she came quickly, eager to hear the news. "You're taking classes on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Fridays."

Britton smiled wide and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you daddy! Thank you!".

Oh yes. This would be perfect randy thought with a smile.


	7. Britton's Room

Thanks so so much for all the reviews and the support!

Randy was asleep, slightly peacefully on the couch once again. Britton had taken over his room for the time being.

Britton was awake and had tip toed her way out of the Randy's room, her Hello kitty pajamas Elaine had gotten her hugging her small body. She spotted her dad on the couch, still asleep and giggled softly. She took a step back and took off in a run jumping right on a sleeping Randy's stomach.

Randy groaned in pain and surprise. "Ugh! Britton" Randy huffed. "You can't just jump on me like that. I'm old!" Randy whined.

Britton giggled. "Sorry Daddy."

"Oh you are are you?" Randy asked as his eyes settled on Britton. "You know who doesn't like being jumped on?".

"Who?!" Britton asked back.

Randy put his hands up and made them look like claws. "The tickle monster!".

Britton gasped and tried to escape but Randy got to her first. He grabbed her sides and tackled her so she was underneath him. He then began to tickle her without mercy. Britton laughed hysterically, gasping for her breath. "Daddy! Daddy please!" She giggled.

Randy laughed with her. Hearing Britton laugh did wonders for Randy's heart. It was a sound he lived for now. He stopped his tickling as tears of laughter fell out of Britton's eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Go on into the kitchen for breakfast. I'll be there after I call your Aunt Dawn and Aunt Becky ok?".

"Ok Daddy." Britton replied, still having some giggles in her system.

Randy had to laugh to. That morning, he'd made the split second decision that he needed his room back. He had now grown attached to Britton and wanted to surprise her with a room of her own. He grabbed his cell phone and called Nate and Dawn's house. Dawn answered right away.

"Hello?" Dawn's groggy voice said over the phone.

Randy mentally cursed himself. He hadn't checked the time before he called and he knew he'd just woken his sister in law up. "I'm sorry Dawn, did I wake you?" He asked innocently.

"Ugh." She groaned. "You did, but it's ok. What do you need?" Dawn asked, now sounding a bit more awake.

"I want to turn my office into a room for Britton as a surprise." Randy whispered. "I need my room back and I need help picking stuff out for her room. I don't know anything about what girls like."

Dawn squealed in delight over the phone. "I'd love to go shopping with you and help you!".

"Gah!" Randy groaned and held the phone away. "Dawn, it is early. Please no squealing!".

"Sorry." Dawn giggled. "So how are you going to keep this from Britton?" Dawn asked.

"See, I was thinking of sending her off with Nate and my mom. Then have Becky, Ethan, and Dad come and help paint and set up the room with us."

Dawn smiled into the phone. "That sounds perfect. I'll call Becky and your parents. What time should we be over?".

Randy looked at the clock now. "How about at 9:30?".

"Yeah, ok. We'll see you then Randy. I can't wait!" Dawn squealed again.

"Dawn! Really with the squealing?!" Randy groaned.

"Sorry. Again." Dawn giggled more.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Bye Dawn."

"Bye!".

They both hung up and Randy headed into the kitchen where Britton was sitting and waiting patiently for him. Randy brought over 2 bowls and the milk and set them on the table. Then he put the 2 boxes of cereal on the table.

Britton smiled wide and reached for her cereal box, pouring it into her bowl and then pouring her milk, some sloshing out of the bowl. "Oops." She looked up at Randy innocently.

Randy rolled his eyes and rubbed Britton's head. "Practice makes perfect." He winked as he wiped up the milk. "So, Brit-Brit, you'll be hanging out with your Uncle Nate and my mom today. Are you excited?!" Randy tried to hype up the situation. Britton hadn't really been away from him since she arrived at his home.

Britton's eyes widened. "I don't get to be with you? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Britton asked in a panicked voice.

Randy ran his hands through Britton's hair. "Oh no kid, no. You are perfect you know that? Daddy just has some boring stuff to do and thinks you'd have more fun with Uncle Nate and Grandma." Randy explained.

Britton sighed, kind of sad, her whole mood and demeanor changing as she finished up her cereal. "Oh. Ok then Daddy. I'm going to go get ready." She got up and slowly headed towards Randy's room.

"Oh Kid, you're breaking my heart." Randy said to himself after he watched Britton's sad form walk to his room.

When Britton emerged, she was in jeans and a short sleeved Disney Princess t shirt but still had that sad expression on her face.

Randy sighed and went and got himself dressed. Then he came out and sat on the couch. He turned towards the kitchen where Britton was. "Baby, come here." Randy called to her.

Britton walked over to where her dad was sat on the couch and stood between his legs looking up at him.

"Why are you so upset? Hmm?" Randy hummed.

"I…I don't want to hang out with Grandma and Uncle Nate without you." Britton replied quietly.

Randy smiled at her. "Oh baby. You're going to have so much fun! You won't even know I'm not there I promise."

Britton sighed and shook her head, not believing Randy's words.

"How about we watch some TV together before you leave ok?" Randy asked her, hoping that would ease Britton's nerves a bit.

Britton nodded and Randy pulled her into his lap, letting her cuddle into his chest as they watched whatever was on Disney Channel. After the first show, the doorbell of Randy's house sounded. Britton looked at Randy and Randy looked at Britton.

Randy lifted Britton off of him and went to get the door, Britton standing behind him. He opened the door to reveal his mom, Nate, and Dawn.

"I'm hanging out with Aunt Dawn too?" Britton asked from behind Randy's legs.

"No sweetie. I'm going to help your Daddy do some work today." Dawn told her.

"Oh. Ok." Britton looked down at her feet. Nate jumped in to try to get her excited.

"So Britton, my mom and I were thinking we'd take you to the zoo! What do you think of that?" He asked Britton.

Britton smiled slightly and nodded, stepping out from behind Randy's legs.

"Alrighty then, I think you'll need to change into some shorts though. It's very warm outside." Elaine smiled at her. Britton took off in a run to Randy's room to change.

"Thank you so much for taking her out guys." Randy smiled at his mom and brother.

"You're welcome." Elaine said as Britton walked out now in a pair of denim shorts. "We should get going if we're going to beat traffic though." Elaine said.

Randy waved Britton over. "You're going to have so much fun today Brit-Brit. You'll see me at the end of the day ok?".

"Ok Daddy." Britton tried to smile.

"I want to see a real smile on that face." Britton smiled a real smile. "There it is! Ok, you go have fun at the zoo but don't bring back any animals alright? You and Ripley are way more than we need." Randy winked at Britton.

Britton threw her head back and laughed loud and went over to stand by Nate. "Don't worry Britton, I'm pretty sure I can sneak out a baby panda bear or maybe a tiger!" Nate said, jokingly as he walked out the door with Britton, Elaine following while rolling her eyes. Once the door shut behind them, Dawn turned to Randy.

"I called Becky, Ethan, and Dad, they're here now and are coming up once Nate drives away. They're going to start clearing out the office while we go shopping. Do you know what you want the theme to be?".

"Britton loves pink. I'm thinking we'll just go with that." Randy said.

"Perfect. Ok, let's get this shopping trip going!" Dawn smiled in excitement.

Randy chuckled. "Alright. Let me grab my keys."

It only took about 2 hours to find all that was needed for Britton's new room. Randy and Dawn had bought a twin bed, with a white wicker head board. They also got a matching wicker bedside table to go along with it. They got a wooden white desk with a pink chair and a small white bookcase as well. Dawn found pink bedding with colored daisies covering it. There was a matching lap, window valence, and cute little pink hearts with daisies for the wall. Dawn had even bought Britton some new toys, clothes, and shoes. She just couldn't resist.

Once they got back to the house, Bob, Becky, and Ethan had the office all cleared out and put the furniture into storage for the time being. Randy and Dawn decided to not paint the room but leave it the off white color that it was. They set up the bed, and the furniture, and set all of Britton's things in the room.

As if on cue, Randy got a text from Nate that they were heading back to the house and if that was ok. Randy quickly wrote a reply back saying that was fine. "They're coming!" Randy yelled to Dawn, Becky, Ethan, and his dad. They were all putting the finishing touches on Britton's new room. "Let's go in the front room to 'watch TV' so Britton doesn't suspect anything.

Becky laughed loudly at that. "Bro, Britton is 7 and has the attention span of a goldfish. She won't notice anything weird." She rolled her eyes.

Randy "punched" her. "Shut up. I want this to be special!".

It was Bob's turn to laugh. "And it will be son. Don't worry."

Randy sighed and Dawn rubbed his back with a smile while the group walked into the front room, sitting on the couch.

Right as they sat down, Nate, Elaine and Britton walked in. The 2 adults in the group smirking at each other because they knew what was coming.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Britton yelled as she ran to the couch where she'd spotted her dad.

"Hi Baby!" Randy smiled, excited to see her. "No running in the house remember?".

"Sorry daddy." Britton laughed.

Randy took in her appearance. Britton now had a stuffed tiger in her hand, a new sweatshirt that read "Life with me is a zoo" and her face was painted to look like a monkey. Randy laughed. "I guess you had a fun day today?".

"I had tons of fun Daddy! But I missed you." Britton whined and hugged her dad tightly.

"I missed you too kid. But were you good for your grandma and uncle Nate?" Randy directed his question more towards his mom and brother than Britton.

"She was an angel." Elaine smiled lovingly at Britton.

Britton smiled proudly. "I was very good Daddy."

"Well, in that case, I have a surprise for you." Randy smiled as Britton started bouncing on her feet.

"A surprise?! What is it?!" Britton shrieked, causing the whole family to laugh.

"I'll show you." Randy smiled and stood up. He put his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see. "No peeking." Randy led her down the hall and opened the door to her knew room with his family following from behind. "Daddy needed his own room so now, you get this." Randy dropped his hands from Britton's eyes.

Britton gasped as she walked into the room, taking in all the new toys and her new bed. "This is mine?!" Britton yelled in surprise.

"It's all yours baby." Randy smiled, happy that she loved it. He watched her throw herself down on the bed and roll around on it. He laughed.

"Thank you Daddy! I love it!" Britton got up and hugged Randy tightly around the waist.

"You're welcome baby. Say thank you to your Grandpa, Aunt Becky and Ethan, and Aunt Dawn. They helped."

"Thank you!" Britton smiled as she hugged them as well.

"You're welcome!" They all chimed at once. Happy that the newest member of their family loved her new gift.

"Can we go get some food?" Britton asked randomly. "I'm hungry."

Everyone laughed. "I think that's a great idea." Randy smiled at Britton as the group made their way out the door to find a place where they could all eat together as the happy family that they were.


	8. Ruining Dad's Date

The next day was a big day for Britton and Randy was very excited for her. Today was the first day of her dance classes.

Randy had woken up early that morning to cook Britton a big breakfast. He ended up making her chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. He couldn't wait to wake Britton up and get the day started.

Randy tiptoed into Britton's room and smiled at her sleeping form. She slept in the weirdest positions. She was lying sprawled out on her bed with her hair all over the place, her teddy under her arm, and her mouth wide open. She had one foot sticking out from under her covers and an arm hanging off the bed too.

Randy chuckled as quietly as he could and sat on the edge of Britton's bed. "Good morning to you, good morning to you, good morning Miss Britton, good morning to you!" Joe sang quietly to his sleeping daughter, trying to wake her up. He ran his hand through her hair gently.

Britton stirred slightly and groaned. "Daddy no." She mumbled.

"Yes baby girl. Come on." Randy said again, trying to coax her out of bed.

"I'm tired." Britton whined, her eyes now open.

Randy smiled sympathetically. "I know, but you have your first dance class today! Aren't you excited? We're going to go shopping to get you some dance clothes."

Britton sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Ok Daddy." Britton sighed and let out a yawn.

Randy chuckled. "Come on sleepy head. I've made a special breakfast just for you. Get yourself dressed and come on."

Britton sluggishly got off her new bed and headed for her closet as Randy left the room. Later, Britton emerged in a brown floral print skirt with a white shirt and a pink cardigan over it, her new Uggs Dawn had bought on her feet.

"Well don't you look pretty." Randy smiled over at Britton. He got such joy out of the small tint of pink that hit her cheeks when he called her pretty.

"Daddy!" Britton whined as she sat at the table.

Randy laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I have chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs here for my princess."

"Yummy!" Britton squealed in delight as she dug into her food. "Thank you Daddy!" Britton said, her mouth full of food.

"Don't eat so fast," Randy scolded. "I don't want you to choke. The food isn't going anywhere." Randy laughed slightly. "And you're welcome Kid."

Britton slowed down her shoveling and ate at a normal pace, finally finishing. She put her plate in the sink along with her fork as Randy cleared the rest of the table.

"So, we are on a mission today for a leotard, tights, and some jazz shoes. Do you accept this mission Britton Orton?" Randy asked, with a completely serious face.

Britton giggled and saluted Randy saying, "Sir yes sir!".

Randy laughed a loud. Britton really was a lot like him. Her humor matched his perfectly.

"Ok then. Let's go! Forward march!" Randy shouted as he held the door open for a giggling Britton to march through, Randy marching out after her.

Randy ended up driving to dance store to get all the things Britton would need for her dance classes. He ended up finding all that she needed there. He got her 2 leotards and 2 pull up dance skirts in black and white. He also got her pink tights and some Jazz shoes that made it easy for her foot to bend.

"Mission complete Daddy?" Britton looked at her dad through the rear view window .

Randy smiled at her as he drove them home. "Mission complete Brit-Brit. Now, when we get home, I want you to go inside and change into one of your dance outfits ok? Then we need to leave for your class."

"Ok Daddy."

Once they got home, Britton made her way to her room and changed quickly. When she came out Randy couldn't help but smile at her. "Look at you!" He said. "My daughter, the dancer."

Britton giggled. "Are we ready to go Daddy?".

Randy nodded and the pair once again went back out to the car. Once they got to the Dance studio for Britton's first lesson, Britton was feeling nervous. Randy picked up on her nervousness right away.

"What's the matter Kid?" Randy asked her as he grabbed her hand in his and walked her into the dance studio.

"What if I'm not good at dancing or the other kids don't like me or my teacher is mean?!" Britton said in a rushed manner.

Randy chuckled. "Well, you are a great dancer and you're taking classes so you'll get even better! That knocks out your first worry. The other kids are going to love you! You are an amazing and wonderful little girl." He smiled and tapped Britton's nose before continuing. "And, I've spoken to your teacher already and she is very nice. You're going to love her." Randy reassured all of Britton's fears.

She sighed and before she could say anything more a door to one of the rehearsal rooms opened revealing a petite woman about 5'3" with brown hair and a pretty smile. "11:30 Musical Theater is in here. Class is starting now!".

Randy took in the teacher's appearance. She was beautiful. He looked down at Britton. "That's you Kid."

Britton took a deep breath and followed the other kids about her age to into the room. Randy stood at the window with the other parents and watched all the kids go around the room and announce their names. Britton kept looking back at her dad and every time Randy would wave or smile at her.

Randy watched as they did some warm ups and some introduction moves. Britton was doing great, she was one of the few students in the class that could keep up with the teacher.

Once the class was over, Britton ran out and grabbed her dad's hand. "Did you have fun Kid?".

"Yes! Oh Daddy! That was so fun! Come meet Miss Crystal!" Britton squealed, pulling Randy's hand back into the studio.

Randy let Britton pull her into the rehearsal room where her class once was.

"Miss Crystal!" Britton called to her teacher, getting her attention. "This is my Daddy."

Randy stepped in and held his hand out for the teacher. "I'm Britton's dad, Randy Orton."

Crystal smiled. "I'm Crystal Johnson." She smiled back.

Randy nodded. "You're great with the kids." Randy complimented.

"I do love my job. Your daughter is a great dancer. She has a lot of rhythm in her blood. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree as far as entertainment is concerned." Crystal winked down at Britton, causing her to giggle.

Randy laughed. She was right. Britton was a lot like him. So much so that it was kind of scary. "Thank you and yes, Britton has a great gift." Randy winked. "So uhm, Crystal, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Randy nervously asked.

Crystal giggled. "I'd love to Randy!".

Randy let out a breath of relief. "Tonight at 7?".

"Sure!" Crystal smiled and Randy wrote down his address for her.

"I'll see you tonight." Randy smirked, throwing out the signature Orton charm.

Randy grabbed Britton's hand and the 2 left. Once they got home, Britton changed and Randy called Becky to watch Britton for the evening.

"So Daddy, are we going to dinner with Miss Crystal tonight?" Britton asked as she came out of her room in sweatpants and her Randy Orton shirt.

"No. Not you me and Miss Crystal. Just me and Miss Crystal. We have a date and you're going to hang out with Aunt Becky tonight."

"Oh." Britton wasn't sure if she liked her dad and Crystal 'dating'. "What's a date?".

Randy chuckled. "A date is something grown-ups go on to see if they like like each other." Randy said, trying to dumb it down so Britton would understand.

"You won't get cooties?" Britton asked, shocked.

Randy laughed a loud. "No, I won't get cooties." He smiled at her.

"So I won't get cooties if I like boys?" Britton asked.

Randy's eyes widened. "Yes! You will get cooties if you like boys! Just no boys!" Randy didn't like the idea of a boy coming and taking his little girl from him.

Britton giggled. "But if I'm a princess, I need a prince Daddy."

Randy smiled. "And in many many years from now you'll get one but that's not coming anytime soon ok?".

"Ok daddy." Britton said still giggling.

By the time 6:45 rolled around, Becky had arrived and was waiting on the couch for Randy to come out in his outfit for the night. Britton had been in a sour mood the whole time after her dance class.

Randy finally came out and did a spin for Britton and Becky. "How do I look?".

"You look great brother." Becky smiled and hugged Britton closer to her side.

Britton just sat there and rolled her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't want her dad going out for the night. She didn't want him to be away from her. The fact that Randy was going out put Britton in a sour mood.

"What do you think Brit-Brit?" Randy asked Britton directly.

Britton groaned but faked a smile. "You look nice Daddy." She said almost too sweetly.

Randy's forehead wrinkled in confusion. He could tell something was off with Britton, he just didn't know what. Before he had time to act on it, the doorbell rang. Randy smiled and went to the door, he opened it to reveal Crystal. "Hey Crystal. You look…wow!" Randy said taking in her appearance. She had on a sequenced mini dress.

"Hi Randy." Crystal smiled, a blush hitting her cheeks.

Randy smiled at her and turned towards the house. "Britton, come say goodbye!" Randy yelled.

Britton trudged her way to the front door where her dad was standing waiting for her to give him a hug.

"Britton? Come here." Randy chuckled awkwardly as his daughter stood by the front door staring at her dance teacher and her dad with her little arms crossed over her chest.

Randy sighed and grabbed Britton and hugging her even though she didn't return the hug. "You be good for Aunt Becky ok?".

Britton didn't answer. She just glared at her dad and Crystal as they left.

Britton sighed and headed back into the house. "Hey Britton, want to watch a movie?" Becky asked her.

She simply shook her head and went to her room, shutting the door behind her. Becky shrugged her shoulders and put on a reality show.

After 40 or so minutes, Becky heard a crash from Britton's room. She got up and quickly went to check in on Britton. She went to her room and opened the door to find Britton on her bed, face down. She realized she had broken one of her picture frames that held a picture of her and her dad that sat on her nightstand.

"Britton?" Becky asked, trying to get her attention. "What's the matter?".

Britton didn't respond and that scared Becky. She quickly left the room and grabbed her phone, calling her brother.

Randy saw his phone ringing. He didn't want to answer it, but when he saw it was Becky he panicked slightly. He excused himself from the table and answered the phone. "Becky, what's going on?" Randy asked trying not to sound panicked.

"Something's wrong with Britton. I don't know what but she won't leave her room and she's been so quiet tonight. That's not like her."

Randy sighed. "I'm coming home."

"Alright. See you soon."

Randy returned to a confused looking Crystal. "I'm sorry. I have to cut this short. Something's wrong with Britton. I've gotta get home." Randy said, sad that his date was now ruined.

"It's ok. Britton should come first." Crystal said with a disappointed smile.

"I really like you Crystal. We will do this again. Ok?" Randy smiled, reassuringly.

Crystal nodded and Randy leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Randy's first date in months and it was ruined by a 7 year old girl. Not only had she ruined his date, but she also succeeded in scaring her Aunt Becky. All Randy knew was that when he got home, Britton had better have a good explanation for her behavior.


	9. Fight

Randy had rushed home from his date with Crystal. Of course, he was a gentleman and walked her to her car before he headed back to his house. Once he was inside, he went straight to Britton's room. He stood in the doorway and surveyed the damage. What he found didn't make him happy at all. He found the glass from the picture frame shattered on her floor and Becky sitting at Britton's bedside. Her back was to her Aunt and she was stroking her hair and whispering something to her that he couldn't hear from his place at the door.

Becky looked up then and took notice of Randy. "Hey." She smiled and offered up a small wave, then turned back to Britton.

"I'll see you later princess ok?" Becky asked her, hoping for a response. She got nothing from Britton. "I love you." Becky sighed and kissed Britton's tear stained cheek.

Randy followed Becky out into the kitchen, hoping Becky had some information on what was wrong with his daughter. "What's going on with her?" Randy asked Becky once they were out of Britton's earshot.

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. The moment you left, she started acting weird. She didn't want to watch a movie or do anything. She just went straight to her room and shut the door. When I checked on her again, I found the broken picture and her crying but she wouldn't talk to me at all. She just preferred crying over talking."

Randy sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. "I'll try to talk to her then. Thanks for watching her sis. Sorry about her behavior."

Becky smiled sympathetically. "I don't know what exactly it is that's going on with her, but she's hurt by something. I'm not offended by her behavior. She's young. She doesn't have a true grip on how to handle her emotions yet. Even though she didn't speak to me, she did behave herself." Becky said. "Well, if you subtract the part where she broke the picture frame." Becky giggled a bit.

Randy smiled slightly. "Thanks. I'll call you when I figure out what it is that's going on with her."

"Please?" Becky asked. "I won't be able to sleep if I don't know what is bothering my favorite niece." Becky winked.

Randy smiled and rolled his eyes as Becky left his house. He was just now realizing that Britton was a big deal to his family. She was loved by all of them and when she hurt, they hurt for her. Becky was no exception to this. Randy could tell it was secretly tearing Becky up inside that she couldn't get Britton to open up to her.

Randy walked into Britton's room and went straight to cleaning up the broken glass from the picture frame. Then he picked up the picture and looked at it. It was a picture that his mom had taken of him and Britton. Britton was on his back smiling wide with her arms outstretched like she was flying and Randy looking up at her with a smile on his face that lit up the entire room.

Randy sighed and set the picture on Britton's nightstand. He then went and seated himself where Becky once was and rubbed Britton's back. "Baby girl, you want to tell me what's going on? Like why you were rude to your Aunt and why she felt the need to call me to come home immediately? Or how about why you broke this picture?" Randy took a calming breath, trying to relax himself before his frustrations got the best of him.

Britton simply shook her head no into her pillow, avoiding eye contact with her dad all together.

Randy sighed loudly, letting his frustrations get the best of him. "Britton Grace! You need to answer me right now!" Randy shouted.

That got Britton's attention. Randy watched as her body jumped. She then sat up and turned wide eyes to her father.

Randy sighed inwardly at the scared look Britton gave him, but he didn't let his mood falter. "You need to answer me young lady!" Randy said, still equally as loud as before.

Britton shook her head and ran out of the room passed her Dad. She just wanted to get away from him.

"Britton!" Randy growled out and followed his daughter out of her room. "What on earth is going on with you?!".

"I don't like you dating Daddy." Britton said quietly looking at her feet.

Randy stared at her incredulously for a moment. "So that makes it ok for you to be rude to your Aunt and break things?! That behavior is unacceptable! Do you understand me?!" Randy yelled again.

Britton cowered back a bit at his voice but didn't respond.

Randy groaned. "Britton, Do. You. Understand?!" Randy said again, breaking off at each word.

"I don't like sharing you Dad." Britton said again quietly.

Randy stopped for a second. This was the first time Britton had called him just 'Dad' and not 'Daddy'. "Then you need to tell me that Britton! You're a big girl, not a baby. You need to use your words!" Randy was still yelling.

Tears gathered in Britton's eyes as she looked up at Randy. "I didn't have to share my mom." She replied.

"That's a little bit different Britton! You were really little when your Mom was taking care of you, she wouldn't have had time to date." Randy sighed out.

Britton looked down again at her feet, the anger was building in her. "I can't believe my mom talked about you all the time! I can't believe she wanted to come after you and all you did was leave her!" Britton screamed.

Randy's eyes widened in shock. He had never heard Britton yell. She was always so soft spoken and gentle. "I did not leave your mother! She left me and didn't contact me ever again! She cut all ties with me for no reason!" Randy yelled back, not even concerned with the fact that he was arguing with a 7 year old.

"Really?! Because my mom said it was for the best! My mom said it was because you wouldn't have wanted me anyways!" Britton yelled again.

Randy groaned. He couldn't believe Piper would say something like that. "Britton, that's not true." Randy said.

"My mom wouldn't lie to me!" Britton yelled again.

Randy got even more frustrated. "Gosh! You're too much like Piper!" He yelled. "You get angry over stupid things! You're stubborn!" Randy looked at Britton, taking in her red face. "Your face gets red when you're angry!" Randy pointed at her.

"Anything else?!" Britton yelled.

"Your eye twitches when you're angry! Just like her and you tap your leg too!" Randy pointed out. He watched Britton as she processed all he had said Britton's face scrunched up, her whole demeanor changing. "What is it now?! What do you want?!" Randy yelled.

Britton's face scrunched up and tears fell out of her eyes. "I want my mommy!" Britton cried and ran to her room slamming the door.

Randy's face fell immediately. "Britton!" He yelled after her. "Britton, wait please." Randy pleaded as he ran and stood outside of her door, knocking on it desperately. Ripley came running when he heard all the emotion and pawed at Britton's door. "Britton, Ripley's here too. Can we please come in?".

Britton's door opened, but only just enough for Ripley to fit through.

Randy sighed. "Britton, please baby please let Daddy in." He rested his forehead against the door and his palm flat on it. He could hear Britton's sobs through the door and it was killing him.

"Go away!" Britton's voice yelled to Randy through the door.

Randy walked away and pulled out his phone to call Becky and tell her all that was going on with Britton.

"Hey bro!" Becky's voice came over the phone

"Hey. I uh. I found out what was wrong with Britton…" Randy trailed off.

"Ok, well spill!" Becky giggled a bit.

"She misses Piper. And now she's in her room crying but she won't let me in. She said that she didn't want to share me." Randy sighed.

Becky just laughed more at her brother.

"This isn't funny Becky!" Randy yelled. "I have to get into her room. I can't stand to hear her cry.

"It is, it is." Becky reassured but then turned serious. "Remember when Britton said her mom used to sing "You Are My Sunshine" to her? Try that." Becky suggested, than continued. "She probably felt that by going on a date you were trying to replace her mom. On top of that, she's already lost her mom and chances are she thought she was losing you tonight too."

Randy thought over Becky's words before he groaned. "Sometimes I really hate you! Why do you have to be so damn perceptive?!" Randy yelled again, this time playfully.

Becky laughed again. "Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game."

"Oh my god. Don't go getting a big head on me." Randy rolled his eyes. "Look, I gotta go. Call you tomorrow ok?".

"Yeah, sure." Becky agreed. "Give Britton my love. Love you brother."

"Love you too and I'll let her know." Randy smiled as he hung up the phone. He went back to Britton's door and tried what Becky had suggested. He began to sing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away…" Randy trailed off, hoping the song had worked. He waited a few seconds and to his surprise, the door knob turned and Britton opened the door.

Randy walked into Britton's room and sat on her bed as she sat down too, her back propped up against the pillows. "Come here." Randy said and opened his arms.

Britton climbed into his lap and hugged him tight, letting her tears soak into Randy's shirt.

Randy rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "My baby girl." He cooed. "I love you so much. Do you know that?".

Britton nodded into his chest. "I'm sorry I was m…mean Daddy." Britton sniffled.

Randy smiled and pulled her away slightly so he could look at her face. "Daddy's sorry for yelling at you too." Randy then used the pads of his thumbs to wipe her tears but her face scrunched up again and more tears fell.

"I miss mommy." She cried. "I…I don't want you to leave me too."

"Oh baby, never. I would never leave you. Just because Daddy goes on dates doesn't mean he's leaving you. You are always my number one girl. Got it?" Randy asked as he tapped the end of her nose causing Britton to slightly smile and nod. "And your mommy would be so very proud of you. You're such a great girl and your mommy is with you always, right here." Randy pointed to her heart. "She's in mine too," He pointed to his own chest. "Nobody will ever, ever replace her ok?".

Britton nodded and her tears slowly subsided. She was exhausted. Randy was too, it'd been a long night. Britton cuddled herself into her Dad's chest again and closed her eyes while Randy rubbed her back and hummed quietly.

Randy looked at the digital clock on Britton's bedside table. It was 10:45 pm. He gasped. "It is way past your bedtime! Let's get you to sleep. Come on." Randy pulled back her covers and got ready to set Britton under them but she latched on to him tightly.

"Can I sleep with you?" She mumbled into his chest.

Randy just couldn't say no. Not after tonight. Randy nodded and carried her into his room. He set her in his bed and went to the bathroom to change out of his clothes and into pajamas. Then he climbed into bed next to Britton and she clung tightly to his side.

"I love you, Daddy." Britton mumbled into his side before her eyes closed.

Randy gently ran his hands through her hair, "I love you too Kid. So, so much." He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep right after her.


End file.
